


The Shapeshifter Who Was a Dragon

by rowenthegreat



Series: Dragon Shapeshifter AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dragons, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Might add more tags, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Yuri on Ice AU, dragon shapeshifter au, maybe smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenthegreat/pseuds/rowenthegreat
Summary: Yuri Katsuki is a dragon shapeshifter. Viktor Nikiforov is a dragon tamer. Fate brought Viktor to Hasetsu, Japan to tame Yuri Katsuki. What Viktor discovers is not some fearsome beast everyone says Yuri is. (Not very good with summaries)"A smirk grew on Viktor’s face. Yuri looked surprised, he didn’t believe what he heard. Determination was written in Viktor’s challenging smirk. “You, Yuri Katsuki will be tamed by me, Viktor Nikiforov.”"





	1. The Meeting of the Dragon and the Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this AU! My dear friend Maroalpaca on Tumblr created the idea for this AU and has made some amazing art for it. Please check her out! New chapters should come out every 2 weeks!

Hasetsu Japan, what an interesting place. So much different from St. Petersburg. Why did he come here again? Oh yeah, Yuri Katsuki that’s why. The not so secret dragon shapeshifter. He was quite the influence on the area. People had dragon symbols everywhere. Stuffed animals, figurines, anything you can sell had Yuri in his dragon form on it. 

“Tch” He shifted the bag on his shoulder. That was going to change. He didn’t travel this far to see such a powerful entity disrespected. He heard people whispering as he passed.

“Look! It’s Viktor Nikiforov, the internationally famous Dragon Trainer!” That’s the good thing about working with dragons, you can understand any language. But he was out of his element. Yuri was like no other dragon he worked with. Yuri was a dragon shifter. He has human in him, he won’t be tamed in the same way. Viktor smirked. He likes a challenge.

There was a loud roar. Unlike any other he heard. It sounded lonely. He scaled a ladder and jumped roof to roof, until he got to Hasetsu Castle; he didn’t feel like walking through the crowd anymore. Yuri sat on the roof in his human form. The scales on his sleeves and his slicked back hair glowed in the moonlight. Viktor smirked again. “This will be fun.” He slid off the roof and walked towards the entrance to the castle. 

Yuri had been watching him from the roof, the stranger seemed interesting. Just who was he? Yuri moved down the roof and stood on the balcony overlooking the entrance to his home. The stranger looked interesting, not like anyone from this area. He climbed over the gate, no one has ever dared to get this close before. Yuri was mesmerized.

Viktor climbed the fence and once he touched down on the other side a raspy voice echoed in his ear, the sound vibrating from all around.

“Who are you?” Yuri sat on the railing of the balcony. He laid on his stomach with his chin in his hand. Viktor was immediately caught off guard by his sparkling brown eyes. ‘He has a lot more human than I thought’ Viktor hadn’t realized he had frozen. He stood up straight and bowed to Yuri. 

“Viktor Nikiforov. You must be Yuri Katsuki, the infamous dragon shapeshifter.” He clutched his bag in one hand, a small golden ring in the other. Viktor was captivated by Yuri, but he wasn’t here for pleasure like he had told himself. The emperor of Japan had contacted Viktor and asked him to tame Yuri. All Viktor had to do was catch Yuri in dragon form and slip the golden ring on one of the horns. He would be controllable and do as the emperor says. 

“Viktor Nikiforov? That sounds foreign. Where are you from? Why aren’t you scared of me like everyone else?” He tilted his head to the side as he spoke. Curiosity dazzled in his eyes.

“I’m from Russia, plus I deal with dragons all the time so it is hard to be afraid.”

“I recognize you now! People talk about you, they say Emperor Celestino sent for you. It is quite the popular gossip.” Yuri rolled onto his back and kept watching Viktor. “But you can’t tame me, people have tried, but never succeeded.” A sly smile showing off his fangs rested on the half human half dragon man’s face. “I am not here for the emperor. I was curious about you. So, what are you going to show me?” The look Yuri gave Viktor changed everything. 

A smirk grew on Viktor’s face. Yuri looked surprised, he didn’t believe what he heard. Determination was written in Viktor’s challenging smirk. “You, Yuri Katsuki will be tamed by me, Viktor Nikiforov.”


	2. And so it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuri's adventure beings (I really suck at summaries I am so sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check me out on Tumblr at [MahouMakku](http://mahoumakku.tumblr.com/)  
> And please check out [Maroalpaca](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/) Who made up the AU idea and has created awesome art for it!

Yuri’s eyes blazed with the moonlight. They looked more red then brown in that moment. In a cloud of smoke Yuri landed beside Viktor. He walked around the foreign man and eyed him, when he reached the front he stopped and folded his arms. “So, how are you going to tame me? I see you have a dragon ring.” Yuri and Viktor had locked eyes, each seeming to study the other’s soul.

“I don’t need it. Besides, it isn’t mine. I have my own ways to train you. I don’t think you have heard of my work. I have never once used one of these rings. It is cheating, you never gain a dragon’s trust with it. Now, how am I supposed to earn your trust?” The dragon tamer leaned against the wall. He was challenging the dragon shapeshifter. Testing boundaries to find out what direction to take things. 

“For a start, you could let me destroy that ring. You wouldn’t want to be caught cheating, now would you?” Yuri smirked and held out his palm.

“I like your style dragon.” He placed the ring in Yuri’s hand and watched as he melted it down to a puddle of metal. “Now step two of many to come. I am staying here now. Why should I stay in a hotel when I can just stay here and earn your trust?”

Yuri’s heart skipped a beat. Viktor is brave. No one has dared to ever get this close. “Humans are peculiar. They don’t like to be alone, yet they think I should be secluded to myself. You must understand the pain. Everyone looks up to you yet they won’t get near you. I am curious about you. Now let’s go.”

Viktor looked on in disbelief. The dragon was commanding him. He reluctantly followed Yuri into the castle.

In the palace of the Japanese emperor the two were being watched closely. “That is a direct betrayal of your orders your highness! He melted the dragon ring that you gave him to control Yuri!” Phichit Chulanont the Emperor’s faithful dog yelped out. He was shocked by what he watched on crystal mirror. 

“Easy now Phichit. He has an extra ring. He probably did that to earn the monster’s trust. We will wait to see what he does next.” Emperor Celestino’s voice was calm but it had a faint ring of anger to it. He narrowed his eyes at the mirror. What was Mr. Nikiforov planning? 

“I have never allowed someone inside here. So, consider yourself lucky. You just might end up on my bone pile by morning.” Yuri laid upside down on the rafters of the room. He let his arms and legs swing slowly off the sides. Viktor laid on a bamboo mat in the corner. He twirled a dagger between his fingers and watched Yuri. 

Viktor scoffs. “Yeah okay. You aren’t that scary.” He rolled his eyes and put his dagger down. “Have you ever left this castle?” Viktor looked up at Yuri who had suddenly froze. “No… I haven’t. Emperor Celestino has me locked in here. I can’t fly higher than the palace’s highest tower and I can’t go beyond the wall.” Yuri looked down, figuratively and literally. 

Viktor nodded. “We are going into the city tomorrow. But you must trust me, listen to me even. Are you willing to do that?” Viktor treaded lightly, but he still wanted his words to push Yuri. “How am I supposed to get out of here? How will the people react to me?” Viktor could feel the anxiety start to radiate through the room. It was like a dark cloud looming over them. 

“That’s for me to worry about. The people won’t know who you are if you wear this cloak. We will sneak out the back into the alley and then slip into the crowd. Besides I can break the spell that is holding you in here.”

Yuri let out a raspy chuckle. “So, like a knight in shining armor?”

“A what?”

“A knight in shining armor. I read a book that had something called a knight in shining armor that rescued the princess from her tower.” Yuri had gone back to hanging upside down. 

“Never heard of a knight, the only books I have ever read are about dragons seeing they were the only ones acceptable to my father.” Viktor put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. “But if you want to call me your knight when we bust you out tomorrow then okay. I’ll be your knight in shining armor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wrote this back in January, wow. I was switching writing styles then so I am sorry if this sucks and/or it is too short! I am working on writing longer stuff for chapter 4.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Haha I don't even know what to put as the summary. There is quite a bit of cliches in here because I just couldn't help myself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is much much longer! And this is the last chapter I have pre-written. Chapter 4 (knock on wood) will be out by Sunday if I can write another 1.2k for it. I am working on longer chapters and hopefully my writing will be a bit more cleaned up

Yuri could barely contain himself with those words. His heart skipped and he kept himself from falling off the rafter. ‘We are actually going outside the walls tomorrow!’ He was excited and nervous, but he was going to trust Viktor; reluctantly trust him.

Viktor sat quietly in the corner on the mat. He didn’t know what he was going to do tomorrow. Maybe the emperor would provide some assistance if he was lucky, but he was already playing his cards wrong. ‘He isn’t with the emperor’ Please that was the whole reason he came. Now he wants this for himself, it’s not for a social gain or to make him even more revered, now this is for the sake of him changing. Yuri was different, and if Viktor knew anything about himself he knows that he isn’t going to be the same after this. 

Yuri squatted next to Viktor and had his face right above his. “Morning! 

“Huh?” Viktor’s eyes widened. “The hell!?” He went to sit up quickly and slammed his forehead against Yuri’s. 

“Ow! That hurt! Why did you hit me!” Yuri fell back with a hand on his forehead. A red bump growing on his head.

“You shouldn’t have sat there with your face right in front of mine! Aren’t there other ways of waking people up?” Viktor had his own hand on his forehead. He gave Yuri an annoyed look. 

“Sorry! Still getting used to all of this. I don’t really know what to do.” Yuri’s eyes widened. “Get up! Do whatever you do in the morning because you promised we were going into the city today!” Yuri sounded like an excited little kid. Which made Viktor the annoyed and half asleep dad. 

“Fine, I’m awake thanks to the headache you gave me.” Viktor stood up and rummaged through his bag for more clothes. Yuri blushed deep red and looked away, Viktor wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

“I-I’ll be on the balcony waiting for you.” He rushed out, maybe a little too fast.

“Oh okay.” Viktor shrugged it off and proceeded to change his clothes. Leather pants with ruby buttons, leather gloves with dragon claws, a plain gray white t-shirt and a leather harness to complete the look. It’s stylish but tough. 

“Yuri I’m ready! Now which side of the walls has an alley we can slip into?” Viktor walked onto the balcony with a long cloak in his arms. “Wear this too. We don’t know how people will react to you.” Yuri too the deep blackish purple cloak from Viktor and put it on in a swift motion. Viktor reached forward and pulled the hood up so it covered Yuri’s horns.

“Thanks. I’m pretty sure it is between those two building we can slip out of.” In seconds Yuri is standing on the wall, having scurried up the wall. Yuri watches as Viktor made his way over to the wall and climbed up it. 

“Looks like a perfect place to slip into the crowd. I have a feeling you have thought about escaping before.” Viktor looked over at Yuri, who had turned away. “Well yeah, I hate being stuck in here. I want to see the city.” Yuri turned back to Viktor and smiled. “And I am so glad that I have made a friend to help me see it.” 

Viktor could feel his heart shatter. Yuri’s smile was so genuine, so happy, so relieved. But he didn’t know Viktor was lying to him. But Viktor didn’t want to work for the king any more. “I am glad I can help you see it.” Viktor jumped down into the alley. It was more of a long fall onto a pile of hay.

“Alright let’s go Yuri!” Viktor called up to him. “No I can’t do it!” Yuri seemed to quiver from the top of the fifty-foot wall (16 meters). “Don’t tell me you are backing out now!”

“N-no… it’s just the wall is really high up from this side.” 

“You’re a dragon! You fly in the clouds!”

“T-this is different! I’m in my human form, and I could break something!” 

Viktor started to laugh. “Don’t make fun of me!” Yuri’s face flushed with embarrassment as Viktor laughed at him. “Okay, okay. I am sorry. Just jump! I’ll catch you. I promise!” He holds out his arms and Yuri looks at him questioningly.

“I swear I’ll catch you. Just trust me.”

“I trust you Viktor.” 

Yuri took a step off the wall and fell into Viktor’s arms. Once Yuri landed his eyes locked with Viktor’s. “I promised I would catch you.” Yuri blushed a deep red and stood up out of Viktor’s arms. “Alright let’s go. Before anyone gets suspicious.” 

“Okay. Keep your hood up.” Viktor reached up and pulled Yuri’s hood up as they walked into the crowded street. Yuri was amazed. So many people walked around in bright and colorful clothing. Kids ran around playing tag. Vendors sold their merchandise and food in stall’s lined along the street. The best part; not one person was running away in fear of him. 

Viktor stepped over to a stall and Yuri watched him curiously. “What are you buying?” Viktor turned around with two bowls in his hands. “Katsudon! I heard it was really good and I wanted to try some!” Yuri smiled and took one of the bowls. “Thank you, Viktor. Should we find somewhere to sit and eat?” Viktor pointed to a large, shaded, and secluded tree. It was about midday and it was the middle of the summer and the shade provided a perfect spot to sit.

“What a perfect spot to sit. Uh- Yuri I want to ask you a question but I don’t want to… ya know, over step my boundaries.” They sat down side by side underneath the tree. Yuri was still watching everything going on around him and he almost missed the question.” What do you want to ask me? Ask me anything.” Yuri smiled and took a bite of the food. “This is amazing!” 

“What is your past like Yuri? I don’t know much about you so I want to learn more.” Viktor eased into his question because as soon as it was out he saw Yuri tense up. Viktor was surprised when Yuri turned to him with a calm and relaxed expression. 

“It is funny how vividly I can remember it all, probably because of how boring my life is. Anyways since I’m half dragon my parents thought I was a spirit of some sort. They sent for a priest but he called me a demon and forced me from my family. He said I would be safer ‘if I died without living a life’. Some people say the emperor was my savior, that he so graciously took me in as his child but that’s a lie.” Yuri paused for a moment and caught his breath. Viktor held onto every word, why did it enchant him so?

“The king wanted me as a weapon. He sent my parents away and told them I transformed into a hideous beast and I was nothing but a mindless creature. I didn’t grow up with my family. I have a sister. She is a regular human. But I never met her. I don’t even know my mother or father. The emperor just cursed me to live a life of being locked away in that castle till I would do as he says. I grew up so alone. The first year of my life being thrown from master to master and priest to priest, each trying to find some way to kill me, then locked away in here for the next twenty-three years. I’ll be twenty-five soon so then it will be twenty-four years.”

“He filled everyone with lies. If they worship me I won’t kill them. They throw endless amounts of offerings to me, yet I get to touch none of it. Do you know what it is like to be so feared people worship you? My name used to put criminals to death, my name used to force the people to give up all their money, my name used to instill fear in the people. They haven’t seen the inside of my home. They don’t know what I look like. They don’t know who I am.” The pain etched on Yuri’s face was something no one could understand; no empathy would ever be able to make him feel better. Nothing in that moment could take away the suffering. 

“But being alive, that’s a better thing to talk about I guess. Being half dragon is what saved me. I could fend for myself in dragon form but not human. No friends, no contact with outside world. No one to raise me. Yet being able to see the people over the wall. I was able to learn some things.” Yuri took another moment and wiped at the tears forming in his eyes. They were crystals. Viktor never saw a dragon cry crystals before. 

“They tried to kill me, but the emperor persisted that I am of use to them. Then when they found out I cried crystals they would torture me till I cried them bags full. It wasn’t always physical, they would toy with my feelings. I wouldn’t always cry. But as a child and being forced down I can’t exactly handle what I felt, so I would cry. Living in fear just to provide someone immeasurable wealth. I don’t want to live like that anymore. I am not a person or a creature here. I’m a prisoner.” Viktor’s heart lurched at the last three words. Yuri didn’t speak them, he breathed them as if they were a permanent label. It just flew from his mouth. 

Yuri pulled the hood closer to his face and Viktor could hear the tears. Twenty-four years of having no family, no friends, no love, and now Yuri had someone to confide in. The weight of all his emotions were crushing. Twenty-four years of being alone, truly alone, not being able to share a single thing and now in one breath someone was willing to sit and listen to him.

Viktor reached his hand over and moved the heavy cloak hood back. Yuri was still in tears, so much emotion seemed to be flowing onto Viktor, but he didn’t mind. It’s invigorating to have someone trust in you. Viktor reached over and wiped away Yuri’s tears. 

“No more being a prisoner, no more loneliness, and certainly no more being locked away from the outside world. You’ll show all those who put you down just who you are. Yuri Katsuki will be remembered as a great legend.” Yuri subconsciously leaned into Viktor’s hand that was resting on his face. Yuri then flung himself forward and hugged Viktor tightly.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” Yuri rested his head-on Viktor’s shoulder and sniffled. Why was it so comforting? Why did Yuri feel better with everything Viktor did?

Neither of the men understood that it was sympathy. Viktor was giving Yuri sympathy, not the sad looks and sayings of empathy. 

Yuri pulled away and rubbed his eyes. “How about we finish eating this delicious Katsudon and then we’ll look at some stalls?” Viktor smiled at Yuri, he was always smiling it seemed. Yuri nodded in agreement. Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov; the dragon shapeshifter and the dragon tamer eating Katsudon and growing closer, all under the shade of that secluded tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if I can get chapter 4 done now! Hah I have been working on the next chapter since February. School is crazy and all my finals have arrived, plus I am traveling for 75% of the summer so updates are every two weeks.


	4. Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. So most likely I won't add a summary. But there is angst and good shiz in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long as I wanted it to be but I got it to a suitable place to post it. Please enjoy! Also maybe the next update will be in two weeks? Depends on how the last of my finals and final projects go. Also I will be traveling for 75% of the summer so I am sorry!

Viktor had been watching Yuri the entire time they walked around. Yuri had brightened up as they went from stall to stall. Yuri’s words still hung heavily on Viktor’s mind “I’m a prisoner.” How could Viktor make Yuri feel better? Truly feel better. Viktor understood how Yuri felt. His own father had made him feel locked in his path of becoming a dragon tamer. Granted Viktor loved what he did but it dragged him down; always having to be the world leader in his game. Why couldn’t he enjoy things on his own?

Viktor was suddenly jerked from his draining thoughts when he saw Yuri trip and the hood fly off his head, the shiny horns suddenly glinting in the afternoon sun. “Ack! Yuri… the hood!” Viktor lunged forward and seized Yuri’s arm and snatched it back over the horns. 

“What was that all about?” Yuri gawked at Viktor over the sudden contact.

“What was that all about? Did you not feel the hood fly off your head when you tripped? You could have exposed yourself, then we would have had a real problem!” Viktor didn’t mean to sound irate, he cringed when Yuri shrunk away from him.

“Yuri I’m sor-”

“I want to go back to the castle.” Yuri cast his eyes downward as he trudged away back towards the wall. Viktor spat at himself. Yuri had finally opened up and he was shrinking away. 

I’m sorry Yuri. I didn’t mean to scare you.

Viktor went after Yuri. Neither of them said a word as they walked back. Yuri ignored all of Viktor’s feeble attempts to apologize. “Yuri stop walking.” But Yuri simply tuned out Viktor falling to his own thoughts.

He apologized just tell him he doesn’t have to keep saying it. Don’t keep locking yourself away on the inside. How is anyone supposed to help you then? But who do I know to trust?

Yuri was yanked from his thoughts when he felt Viktor’s hand snag his arm. “Yuri stop walking please.”

“What for? Who says I have to listen to you?” Yuri spun to face Viktor. He might have been shorter but he made sure their gazes matched. Viktor rolled his eyes. Yuri was either sassy and sure of himself or he was shy and awkward. Which was the real him?

“Well if you want to caught by and old comrade of mine then keep walking. But I don’t think you do. So, come with me and we will stay out of trouble. Don’t want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves.” Viktor let out a nervous chuckle and started to pull Yuri back towards the castle.

“I want to meet your comrade. You call him comrade so that isn’t an enemy.” Yuri folded his arms over and smirked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You don’t want to meet him.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don-” Viktor was cut off by a large teenage-like shriek. “Viktor Nikiforov where the fuck are you!”

“Shit!” Viktor hissed and dragged Yuri back towards the wall. Yuri contested against it trying to get out of the taller man’s grasp.

“Viktor let go!” Yuri ripped his hand from Viktor’s and stopped moving. His shoulders and chest heaved with each breath. He was staring at Viktor bitterly. 

It is time you listened to me. If we want to work together this has to be a partnership, not just you running the show. Please let me be an equal Viktor.

Yuri thought he said that out loud. He thought it would be easy to tell that to Viktor. He had been sure of himself just a minute ago. What was wrong with him? One moment Yuri had a confidence that poured from him and the next second he is an upside-down turtle in his shell. 

“Yuri, you can tell me what is on your mind. I have been a real ass today, and I am really sorry for that.” Viktor took a small step toward Yuri, reaching slowly towards him. 

“We have only known each other for a day. You are already bossing me around and I don’t like it. I am your equal and you have to work with me through these things. Please allow me to make decisions as well.” Yuri was surprised at his confidence, he has never had the confidence to stand up to others. Something about Viktor was strange. He didn’t seem like he was here to subdue Yuri, or to make him do as he commands. 

He seems like he is here to be a friend...

Viktor’s hands finally reached Yuri. He lifted the smaller man’s hands up. The skin was soft, delicate, certainly not of a dragon shapeshifter that has been tortured all his life. Yuri tried to pull his hands away but Viktor contested to it. Yuri liked the warmth and softness. It was a comfort.

“Okay. We are partners. Deal, and I know we are going to learn to trust each other. But right now, I need you to trust me that this is someone you don’t want to meet.” Viktor silently pleaded with him. He did not want to have to deal with the other Yuri. That brat was annoying and who knows what he would say or do.

“Who is this person anyways? He can’t be that bad.”

“But he is. And I don’t feel like dealing with the brat.”

Yuri lifted his brow and smiled teasingly. “So… he is a kid?” Yuri chuckled and Viktor frowned, “Hey don’t laugh at me! He is annoying and only causes trouble.”

Yuri started back towards the wall dragging Viktor with him. “If he knew where to look for you then he’ll probably go to the castle to find you. We should get back then before he tells all of Hasetsu I am not in the castle.”

Viktor nodded and followed behind Yuri. This was when he was supposed to take Yuri under him and make him do as he says. Yet he feels drawn to him in an unusual way. A warm feeling spread through his chest as his looks down at Yuri’s hand intertwined with his.

“Viktor.”

“Mm?” 

“Let me help you up. You can’t climb the wall.”

“That is where you are wrong. Watch this.” Yuri waited patiently as Viktor shuffled around in his side bag for something. “Ah! Found it!” Yuri frowned in annoyance.

A grappling hook? That is supposed to impress me?

“Viktor, are you sure that will be able to get you up the wall? I can shift and fly up the wall.”

“You don’t need to be seen changing forms. This beauty will do just fine.” Viktor smiled proudly about his grappling hook. Yuri frowned in annoyance. He was willing to show himself to Viktor and was offering to fly him up the wall! Was he that awkward? Did he not want to see Yuri’s other form? 

Calm down he is just looking out for you. It is all okay. But what if he interested in really seeing me? Am I just a pawn in his game now too? 

Dark memories burned into his eyes. All at once with that thought all Yuri’s whole body shook, nonexistent pain stung every part of his body. He was sinking. Falling into a black pit that was his past, and now as it seems his future. He was almost happy. Such a pity he was foolish enough to allow himself to think he had the right to be happy. 

“Yuri what’s wrong? Can you talk to me?” Yuri shied away from Viktor’s touch. Viktor was so confused When Yuri crumpled to the ground and was in a ball shaking. The people all call him a mighty beast, yet the only thing about him that is mighty are his demons.

Yuri couldn’t move. But, how could he? All he could see are the faces of the men who destroyed him. A monster only to be feared by everyone. And now Viktor, the person who he thought could be different was just like everyone else. He was afraid of Yuri. The weight of realization was crushing. Yuri couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t escape.

“Yuri look at me. Take a deep breath. No one will hurt you now.” Viktor’s voice was soothing. Why was it soothing? Yuri was scared Viktor was going to be a figment of his imagination. But no, this feels too real. Yuri cautiously moved his head so he was looking at Viktor. He was tense in case Viktor was going to strike out. Instead all he saw was a genuinely worried look. 

“Let’s get back to the castle. You’ll feel better when we get inside and no one can bother you.” Yuri used all his strength to nod and allow Viktor to lift him up. 

“Just relax and hang on. We’ll be up the wall in no time.” A reassuring smile cleared the clouds from Yuri’s head. But by the time he could think straight it was too late. Viktor was using the grappling hook to pull them up the five-story wall. 

“Viktor will this even hold us?” Yuri didn’t even try to mask the fear in his voice. The hook on the wall was shaking, it was going to slip off.

“We’ll be fine- “And of course you wouldn’t expect the hook to dislodge right before they hit the top. Yuri managed to take hold of the edge before they fell. Relief flooded him, Viktor was holding him so he would just shimmy up him to get to the top. There was no sudden pull of Viktor’s weight, and dread and an indescribable horror filled him as he watched Viktor fall towards the ground from fifty feet up. 

“VIKTOR!” Who cares if anyone sees Yuri in his dragon form. Yuri makes the split-second decision to change. The sudden flash of bright purple electricity catches the attention of the nearby villagers.

Viktor is halfway to the ground. Just a few seconds and Yuri will be too late. He noses dives towards the ground in an attempt to save him.

Come on Yuri! Go faster! Don’t let him hit the ground!

Viktor struggles to get his grapple back up to the top. But it’s useless there isn’t enough time to catch himself. “Yuri…” 

Any wind in his body is knocked out as he hits the ground. But he didn’t hit the ground. No, it was Yuri’s tail. More like Yuri managed to slow his fall only enough so he didn’t die.

“Viktor! Please talk to me!” Yuri transmogrified back into human form. The people who saw the brilliant flash from earlier began to gather at the end of the alleyway, watching curiously.

“You killed him!” A woman suddenly screamed in terror when she saw Yuri bent over Viktor.

“No, he is alive! I saved him!” Yuri could barely fight back the tears pulling at his eye. Viktor was alive, only unconscious. Viktor let out a quiet groan as a pool of blood began to form by his head. Yuri cautiously reached a hand out a put it on Viktor’s cheek. “Viktor please wake up! Show them you aren’t dead!”

“He’s dead! You m-monster!” Some of the women who were standing there watching gathered up the children and being to retreat to their homes. The fear in Yuri started to boil into anger.

I didn’t kill Viktor! He is alive! I saved him! Why is everyone calling me a monster? I’m not a monster!

Two of the men walked towards Viktor to drag him out but were forced back when Yuri suddenly shifted to his dragon form. “Let’s get out of here! He’s gonna kill us too!” Yuri hovered over Viktor and let out an anguished roar. Anyone who cared would have realized the pain behind the sound. It was pitiful, all the pain that Yuri had built up over his life was suddenly flowing out of him. It was anger, hurt, and the feeling of wanting to set the world ablaze.

He was going to set the world ablaze for this, one way or another he was going to burn all those who hurt or tried to hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue did you expect that? To be honest I didn't even see that turn myself, I am just now working on my chapter outlines ;-;. I know I promised this Sunday but there was a final I needed to study for. Also sorry if this chapter seems split or choppy?? I may have written the first 500 words on Febuary 2nd and then took a four month break...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I could always use constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated!   
> Please check me out on Tumblr for no reason, I just reblog stuff and post updates on the AU. [MahouMakku](http://mahoumakku.tumblr.com/)  
> Also check out my friend who made the AU and made some really awesome art for it! [Maroalpaca](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
